DECLARACION … A TODO DAR… FRENTE A LOS COMPAÑEROS…
by Maria T
Summary: Esta historia la situo en el tiempo extra ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nuestros amiguitos Ranma 12


Los personajes que estan en mi historia no son mios. Puede decirse que son mis personajes de pareja favorito de anime. Todos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo lo hago por diversión y no obtengo ganacia sobre ésto. Es sólo para pasar un buen rato para mí y para mis lectores. ¡¡Qué lo disfruten!

Comentarios del autor al final

"" cambio de escena

Pensamiento …

Escrito por Maité-chan

**DECLARACION … A TODO DAR… FRENTE A LOS COMPAÑEROS…?**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Luchar y ganar**

Por fin llegó el final del semestre. El viento era cada vez más frío empezaba a caer la nieve y los participantes se preparaban para salir al escenario y uno de ellos era Ranma. El se vistió con una shaqueta china color roja de mangas largas y sus pantalones eran negros.

-RANMA SAOTOME… gritó el director -en dos minutos sales a escena.

Ya Akane y sus amigas habíán llegado al teatro de la escuela se sentaron juntas. Detrás de Akane estaba sentada su hermana Nabiki, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga.

Todos sabían que Ranma iba a cantar una canción. Todos estaban en la espectativa.

-De seguro airem va a dedicarme la canción a mí y miraba de reojo a Akane, la cual no le hizo ningún caso a su comentario. Pero Kodachi sí y molesta le dijo -jojojo ni lo pienses, mi querido Ranma es mio nada más. Akane le sale una gota en la cabeza y aprieta los puños. -_¿Qué se creen estas dos que Ranma es un objeto- _Y pensando ésto su corage estuvo a punto de explotar de los celos. Ella sabía que Ranma ni la iba a mirar pues lo había ignorándolo toda la semana. Baja la cabeza y una solitaria lágrima recorre toda su mejilla. Las amigas de ella la sacan de su pensamiento y llama su atención.

-Mira… Akane, ya salió Ranma y va a empezar a cantar.

Ranma localiza a Akane el cual la mira intensamente como si nadie más existiera sólo ella. La melodía comienza y Ranma empiza a cantar sin quitarle la vista a Akane.

Llegas como la mañana

a iluminar con tu sonrisa

y va creciéndome con prisa

cuando te veo este deseo que hay por ti.

En ese momento todos se quedan mirando a Akane y sus amigas le dicen muy alegremente ¿Estå escuchando lo que te esta cantando -Humm a mi no será decía Akane sin quitarle la vista a Ranma.

Y vas clavándote en mi pecho

y esta atracción echa raíces

y me hace bien cuando tu dices

que mi presencia te acelera el corazón.

Mientras cantaba Ranma miraba muy fijamente a una de sus prometidas. _Akane Tendo esta canción te la dedico a tí._

-CORO-

Más te voy queriendo caramba

no más un sentimiento en mi calma

porque sé que has venido solamente para mí

Yo te propongo acaricia luna llena

en cada beso la ilusión de yerba buena.

Yo te propongo un riachuelo de agua clara

con gotitas de mi alma resbalando por tu piel.

Yo te propongo sembrar de pétalo tu vientre

y poco a poco hacerte mía para siempre.

Yo te propongo llegar al donde el sol se esconde

para arroparte con estrellas entre la luna y el mar

a donde yo te voy amar. (se repite dos veces)

Tu te cuelas como brisa

en cada poro de mi cuerpo

que sólo debe estar desierto

mil bulbujitas que me dicen que eres todo para mí.

Y mientras seguía cantando Ranma se había vuelto un alboroto todo el teatro pues las amigas de Akane les decía a coro -vaya si Ranma se te está declarando. Akane se puso de un rojo escalata salieron varias gotas de sudor en su cara de lo caliente que estaba sus mejilla se quedó muda ante tal comentario. Pero Shampoo avanzaba por entre la gente para retar a duelo a Akane pero nadie le daba paso. Además Mousse se interpuso y no dejó que ella llegara hasta Akane. -Calmate Shampoo, decia Mousse-deja que acabe la canción. La chinita lo miró con el seño fruncido pero se calmó hasta que acabara Ranma de cantar.

-Coro-

Hay mi vida cada noche

empiezo a sentir que eres mía

con tus besos dime donde

hasta el final te voy amar

Yo te propongo la noche

Yo te propongo la luna

ay dame tu amor con derroche

que como tu no hay ninguna

Con tu boquita de rosa

tus labios quiero pintar

ay por tu amor niña hermosa

no dejo de suspirar.

Yo te propongo la noche

Yo te propongo la luna

Hay dame tu amor con derroche

que como tu no hay ninguna

Una estrellita de plata del cielo yo me robé

para enrredarla en tu pelo como siempre soñé

CORO

Yo te propongo acaricia luna llena

en cada beso la ilusión de yerba buena.

Yo te propongo llegar al donde el sol se esconde

para arroparte con estrellas entre la luna y el mar

a donde yo te voy amar. (se repite cuatro veces)

-Sí, pues va a explicame, decía Shampoo, en un tono enojado, todo eso cuando acabe su actuación. No permitiré que ella se quede con mi airem.

-Ay Shampoo decía Ukyo, creo que estas exagerando por una simple canción, Además no debes intervenir, míralos a los dos se ven que se quieren mucho. Además Ranma no va a permitir que le hagas daño a Akane. No ves que Ranma se le está declarando a Akane delante de nosotras. Es evidente que Ranma ya se decidió por ella.

-No puedo creer que tu te haya rendido tan fácilmente

-Yo… y de reojo mira a Ryoga pues ella estaba sintiendo algo especial por él-Yo voy a la escuela con ellos y no soy ciega. Aunque ellos pelean a muerte. Ranma siempre tiene una mirada muy especial hacia Akane. Se podría decir que suspira y muere de amor por ella. Además tu estuvistes en Jusenkyo con ellos. Algo pasó allí que nadie me ha contado. Noté que Ranma desde que llegó de allá no se separaba de ella ni un sólo momento. Así ¿que tu crees? Conozco a Rachan mejor que tú.

-No permitiré que se quede con él decía la chinita muy enfadada y se disponía atacar a Akane. Pero Ukyo la detuvo y le dijo-No te atrevas pues Ranma no permitirá que la toques.

-Dudo que haga algo por ella pues sé que están enojados eso me da una ventaja.

-Pues ve…haya tú. Además de Ranma está Ryoga y Kuno que la defenderán a capa y espada.

-Pero ellos estarán ocupado con Ranma.

Un iracundo Kuno y Ryoga ¿Cómo se atreve a proponerle esas cosas a la inocente Akane.

Ranma vío el lío que había causado su canción y temió que Akane saliera lastimada así que esquivó los ataques de Ryoga y pasó por encima de Kuno. Rapidamente divisó a Akane y a Shampoo la cual estaba por pelear. sin pensalo dos veces se puso entremedio de las dos y con un rápido movimiento antes de que Shampoo se tirara encima de él y lo abrazara; cogió a Akane entre sus brazos y la sacó de entre todo el lío que se había formado por una simple canción. Por otra parte Akane se agarró por el cuello de Ranma y enterró su cara en el pecho de él mientras él corría con ella en brazos. Cuando Ranma vío que no había nadie que lo siguiera puso con cuidado a Akane en en suelo.

-Está bien Akane.

-Sí y tenía toda su cara sorrosada.

Ranma la miró muy tienanmente y le preguntó Te gustó mi cación porque te la dediqué a tí con todo mi amor. Y para que me perdones por lo tonto que he sido y haberte negado que te amaba. Esa canción es lo que siento por ti y es mi declaración de amor por ti.

Akane no decía nada. Todo ésto la había tomado por sorpresa. Y le da esa sorisa que tanto le gusta a él; la cual no pasó desapercibido por él. Ranma la coge por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo. De ahí pudo ver más cerca sus ojos café y ella se miraba en el espejo claro de sus ojos azules. Mientras se miraban se fueron acercando y tocaron sus labios en un beso muy tierno. Un beso que duró unos segundo pero se tranmitió en el todo el amor que se tenía y sus ganas de estar el uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron él le dijo con mucho amor -me perdonas

-Sí… te perdono…pero con una condición.

-Cual, dime.

-Que no vuelvas a insultarme delante de tus otras prometidas y que ne des otro beso más.

-Con gusto te lo daré si me prometes que

chan no duerma más contigo.

-Pero serás celoso. ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de un pequeño cerdito?

Ranma le salió una gota en la frente pues no podía decirle a Akane quién era

chan; por una promesa que le había hecho a Ryoga. Empezó a analizar la situación y por fin dijo con voz sensual. -Por favor Akane entiendeme yo soy muy celoso.

No entiendo pero está bien si me lo pides así de tierno pues no volveré a dormir con él si tu no dejas que Shampoo te abrace.

-AKANE…Nunca le he correspondido el abrazo, así que no te enceles para mí eres la única. Es de tí que estoy enamorado y eso ni veinte Shampoo lo cambiará.

-Ranma… fue lo único que dijo Akane en un susurro.

El día estaba claro y ya pasaba el medio día Estaba frío pero Ranma la protegía entres sus brazos Ese día pasearon juntos cogidos de mano por todo el parque muy tranquilos dífrutáqndose uno al otro a sola como siempre querían estar. Sin malos entendidos, sin padres, sin prometidas y sin pretendientes fastidioso. Sólo ellos nada más,

-Akane creo que debemos irnos pues en casa nos debe de estar extrañando.

-Tienes razón. Vámosnos antes de que empiezen en casa a preguntarnos donde estábamos y se forme un lío por tu cancionsita,

-Jeje jeje Sí vámonos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa allí se encontraba todas sus prometidas y todos sus pretendientes.

Ranma volvió a coger a Akane entre sus brazos salió corriendo. Los dos iban riéndose de la situación. Detrás de ellos venían los demás tratando de alcanazrlos,

**Fin**

**Por fin terminé esta historia. El final se lo dejé a su imaginación. Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer mi historia. Por favor dejen review.**


End file.
